The princess and the gypsie
by Keykeeper10
Summary: Aladdin has lost himself to the power of being a sultan, Jasmine deciding to test their love asks Genie to summon the one person who will care for her not her status. what will happen when it turns out its not Aladdin or even a man.
1. Chapter 1

"Aladdin" Jasmine shouted as she wandered through the palace the tiger Rajah followed close behind her "Aladdin" she shouted as she found the throne room.

"I am prince, soon to be sultan, my word is your law" The voice shouted as Jasmine looked into the large room "I may do what I see fit with this land" seeing her new husband throwing his newfound weight around as he looked to the side his arm waving for the two guards to show the citizens the royal door "Jasmine" he whispered as he barley caught a glimpse of her turning away from the room. "Great, Genie" he spoke taking the lamp from the left arm rest slowly dragging his finger along the golden side until a large blue cloud erupted in the centre of the room a large imposing figure raised up.

"Who dares disturb, the great Genie's taco Tuesday" Genie shouted with his voice several shades more ominous his body becoming visible his chest covered with a large white t-shirt that read Genie's Taco's, so good you'd wish you had two mouths for all the flavor "It's a dream I had when I was wee little genie" he responded to Aladdin's laugh "sorry, do I laugh at your dreams" he responded flicking Abu off the chandler "What is it that you want" He strained rubbing his temples.

"I need you to distract Jasmine for a few days, until I'm named Sultan" Aladdin responded waving genie away.

"Really can we do this on a Thursday, this seems something that can be done on a Thursday" he pleaded as Aladdin waved him off.

"Come on buddy" Aladdin asked giving him a cold grin before waving Genie off.

"Hey little lady, seen any fresh eyed cute princesses" Genie asked appearing behind her.

"Genie" she whispered turning to face him giggling at Genie who turned into Aladdin wearing tights "Thank you, for coming to cheer me up, even though its" she stopped with a puzzled look on her face "Taco Tuesday" she spoke up the answer seemed to bring joy to genie's face

"Yeah it's kind of jammed packed so uh is there anything I can get ya" He asked aiming his finger around the room.

"I want to test something Genie" she asked as he jerked back around looking confused.

"Look I'm flattered, but I'm already seeing this cute little genie from the next sand town over" he replied as his cheeks grew a shade of magenta.

"No, no, I want you to grant a wish" she asked as she sat next to Rajah "Genie I want you to summon the person who will care for me and not just for power, or money but for the real me" she pleaded as Genie rubbed his back before waving his finger and with a large poof a woman appeared before her. The woman stood about the same height, her skin was tan, her raven collared hair dripped to her back tied off with a pink bow she wore a white top with a teal and gold bodice, along with a purple sarong with a white petticoat.

"Whoa" Genie replied his jaw hung open as eyed the woman over.

"I see, I had hoped" Jasmine whispered but stopped to eye the person over "wait a woman" she shouted placing her hand over her mouth.

"Is this god's work" the woman asked as she looked around the room.

"If that's what you want to call me" Genie answered as he ran a comb through his hair.

"Anyway here is twiddle Dee and twiddle dumb" Genie shouted before disappearing in a puff"

"Who are all of you" Jasmine pleaded as the two knights looked around

"My name is Norman this is Malcolm, my little brother" the tall man answered we help Genie make taco's sometimes" he finished bringing his helmet to the side his beard seemed to cover a majority of his face with only his yellow eyes standing out.

"Hey what about the kid, that old guy wanted us to protect" Malcolm asked placing his hand on the taller brother's shoulder "I wanted to see if he could pull that sword out of the stone" he finished as Norman wrapped his arm around the smaller man's shoulder.

"Point is we are the go-to guardians that all beings both wizard and" he stopped as he began to click his tongue.

"Genie bro" Malcolm whispered looking up at his taller counterpart.

"Yes Genie as well, so we will be outside and leave you two too uh" he stopped mid-sentence his eyes darting around the room as a small piece of parchment appeared in front of him "Ah yes, we are to protect you and the gorgon beauty" he read slowly looking up as Malcolm grasped it out of the air.

"Ah, bro this says Gorgeous" Malcolm corrected as the note burnt up into cinders.

"Yes and with that we shall leave you two alone" Norman responded as the two stepped out of the room.

"They seem friendly" Jasmine spoke up breaking the silence of the room.

"Indeed" the mysterious woman responded as she sat next to her "my name is Esmeralda, you must be a very powerful pretests to command God" she huffed as she crossed her legs.

"Oh, no that was Genie he grants wishes he is not a god, my name is Jasmine" Jasmine replied as she seemed to relax.

"And you wished for me" Esmeralda asked as she placed her hand over heart.

"Oh, I wished for an um" she stopped as she looked into Esmeralda's eyes "I wished for" she stopped again as she drew into her shell.

"Don't worry I don't bite" Esmeralda spoke as she narrowed her eyes as jasmine seemed to avert her eyes to Rajah as another note appeared in a flash of fire.

"I see" she spoke as she walked over to the door opening it enough to address Norman "this door stays shut, until I say" she whispered as he nodded pulling the door too "so you wish for a lover who is not driven mad over gold or power" she announced as she walked around looking over all the jewels "Out of all the treasure in this room, no in this world, I would be struck down if I said any of them compared to you" Esmeralda whispered seductively her hand slowly caressed Jasmine's cheek leaving the young princess speechless her face a beaming red.

"Enough, I will not be played with" Jasmine shouted slapping Esmeralda's hand away her breathing seemed intensified.

"Oh, but your wish" she responded giving another seductive gaze.

"It was a test, to see if" Jasmine huffed as she lay across Rajah.

"To see if your husband was the one instead of me, I see" she responded sitting at the vanity the room slowly descended into darkness as the sun began to set the door still remained shut as the two guards stood outside.

"I sure am hungry" Malcolm whispered patting the metal cuirass that covered his stomach.

"Here" Norman offered tossing him a bag of cookies "I still had some left from Rabbit" he spoke giving off a bright smile.

"I wonder how pooh is doing" Malcolm asked as he began munching on the cookies the hall was dark with all the light from the windows slowly draining back out the same window the only light came from a lantern sitting across the hall "Do you think we could talk Genie into sending us home" he asked his eyes looking down at the small bag.

"You know our luck, but don't worry little bro" Norman responded giving him a smile.

The room was dark the only sounds resonated from the purring of Rajah as Jasmine laid with her head in his side Esmeralda stood in front of the window looking out over the desert city before turning her green eyes toward Jasmine slowly approaching the edge of the bed her eyes slowly tracing out Jasmine's figure as she sat slowly reaching out toward the sleeping princess before she laid back resting her head on Jasmine's stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shined as it peaked over the city walls the sun bounced off the bronze colored walls shining into the alley ways beneath as the people began to start their day, the market now bustling with fruit vendors and rug merchants before the sun finished its climb over the city wall. The palace was silent as the Hamed walked through halls a member of the royal guard followed behind carrying a tray of different assorted fruit and foods quickly approaching the only door still guarded by the two knights slowly reaching for the door "Sorry sir, no one allowed in" Malcolm proclaimed as he waved the smaller man back.

"Ah, sorry about that, old age you know" he bubbled as he tapped his elbow on Malcolm's chest "ah could you give this to my daughter" Hamed asked as he motioned for the guard to bring the tray to Norman "ah I do love dignitaries" he chuckled as he began his walk back to the hall's entrance. The room was barely lit as the sun traveled in thin strips from the windows as the door opened with Norman placing the tray on the vanity before turning to the door closing as he returned to the hall leaving the room. The room remained silent as the two girls laid until Jasmine opened her eyes slowly lifting her head from Rajah's stomach her looking around before eyeing Esmeralda lying in her lap her eyes slowly narrowed with a smile forming.

"Sleep well" Esmeralda giggled as she rolled off the bed and onto the floor taking with her a few of the beds pillows "I haven't slept like that in a while" she cooed, slowly standing up to look at Jasmine whose face carried a sharp red tint the other woman simply gave a giggle as she sat back in the floor her eyes still trained on Jasmine who sheeply looked back Esmeralda leaning forward crawled up on the bed her hands roped around Jasmine's back as if to prevent her escape "simply cute" she whispered as she looked at Jasmine's face a longing look washed over her "I wish I could, but you are a married woman" she spoke with a flat tone as she turned her back to Jasmine who seemed thoroughly annoyed "There is no way, I could tear you away from your perfect marriage" her voice trailed away with a fake sniffle as grinned.

"Yes, you should feel horrible" Jasmine coughed trying to regain her composure.

"Yes I do indeed" she answered tilting her head down toward her lap her grin growing larger by the second.

"I am a princess, not a plaything" Jasmine shouted her confidence starting to take off.

"I am sorry I tried to take the lead" she quipped as she gave a quivering lip to strengthen her deception.

"Yes, yes I am the princess I should lead" Jasmine shouted grasping Esmeralda from her bowing posture holding her close but not advancing further her eyes darting around the room trying to think of the next move to take.

"Kiss her" she whispered to the side giving Jasmine the answer she was trying to think of.

"Yes" she shouted as she brought Esmeralda closer their lips sitting inches apart Esmeralda opened her eyes to see Jasmine's face her eyes shut tight holding her position Esmeralda rolled her eyes before pushing forward the kiss seemed to carry on until Jasmine pushed Esmeralda to the bed.

"I didn't think you need that much help" she giggled looking over the tray, muffled voices could be heard from the other side of the door drew both their attention before the door flew inward barely missing Esmeralda their attention shot toward Norman who was laying on top of the section of wood the wind temporarily knocked out of him.

"Jasmine" Aladdin shouted entering the room in a sprint with Malcolm hanging onto his waist "what are the three of you doing in my palace" he asked as Norman regained his breath kicking Aladdin back through the doorway leaving Malcolm on the ground

"You don't kick people through doors, its rude" he shouted quickly charging out of the room with Malcolm following behind him the door in tow neatly placing it back in the door frame before joining back into the flurry of fists.

"Aladdin" Jasmine shouted drawing him out of the fight.

"Norman, Malcolm" Esmeralda shouted giving them the same effect.

"Jasmine who are these people, what are they doing in my palace" he asked his face grimaced while waiting for an answer.

"What an angry little man" Esmeralda scoffed as she lightly stepped around her female friend "Give a man power and he thinks he is entitled to the world" she continued, taking a step in front of the still anger ridden prince bringing her hand up to flick his forehead.

"You don't mean us right" Norman inquired as she leaned against the wall Malcolm snuck into the room taking a few rolls of bread before rejoining the group in the hall.

"Sir, there is an urgent matter that requires your decision" the guard shouted jogging around the corner and into the tension filled hallway.

"What is it" Aladdin shouted in frustration.

"Uh the family from the bar you had torn done is here" he squeaked in a hushed tone before running off back down the hall with his tail between his legs.

"What was that about tearing down homes" Jasmine shouted the anger building in her voice.

"It was in the best interests for everyone" He retorted crossing his arms in disgust.

"Losing your money in a rigged game, smart man would have walked away" Norman answered taking a bite out of bread roll Malcolm handed him the two seemed to glare at each other again before Aladdin patted his chest causing Norman to jump to his feet a ready fist clinched in his right hand the glare continued before Esmeralda waved him down.

"No one asked you, you're already in enough trouble" He shouted to trio.

"What happened to you" Jasmine shouted taking cover behind Esmeralda.

"Same thing as Frollo" She answered with the two knights nodding in agreement.

"Wait who is" Malcolm started but was waved off by Norman who gave shrug.

"Men are all animals" Jasmine shouted again as she was caught up in the moment which solicited a confused look from Norman.

"Wait aren't we" Malcolm began again but was silenced by Norman's hand covering his mouth.

"Not now" Norman mouthed in return before giving Esmeralda a smile as they began to the throne room standing in the middle of the room was a man of small stature as well as a woman beside him.

"Why are you here" Aladdin shouts as he takes the throne only for Jasmine to wave him off so she could take the seat.

"I am sorry for your home, I will see that it is rebuilt at once" she sighed looking back at a furious Aladdin.

"Your right you will, and keep your Sultan's hands from daughter" he shouted shooting a glare in the young man's direction.

"Yes I believe he must, Norman would you please see them out" she waved as no one moved "Norman" she called again turning to notice the knight with a dumbfounded look his gaze carried to the young woman her green eyes seemed to dart to him then to the floor her tan cheeks glowed red a smile formed on her red lips the gold rattled as she shifted her arms.

"Iris" the small man shouted as he looked between both of them "No" he shouted again as he tried to stand in front of her only blocking her midsection down.

"Sorry what" Norman asked being roused by Malcolm's elbow


	3. Chapter 3

Norman gave a slight smile as the two leave; Malcolm stood staring up to his friend with an Inquisitive look. Jasmine wasted no time filling the room with a stream of directory remarks pointed toward Aladdin. The shouting seemingly dragged the two knights' attention as well as a gentle sigh from both; the two waved the rest of the guards to the exits. "I can't believe you!" she shouted raising herself from the chair her finger dapping along his chest.

"Probably emptied all the coffers as well" Esmeralda scoffed resting her hands on her hips.

"What's that?" Malcolm asked looking up to his brother who gave a shrug in return looking over to Esmeralda for an answer.

"Treasury" she shrugged as the two nodded in acknowledgement; her hands rested on Jasmine's shoulders as she continued her rant.

"So how much have you spent?" Jasmine let out a soft sigh as Aladdin shrugged searching his memory for a feasible answer; The group waited for him to end his coy act.

"well we can just levy some taxes right make it all back" he replied waving his arms around turning to meet the scowling faces.

"So, you want to rob the honest merchants to pay your gambling debts?" she replied quickly falling back to the throne rubbing the bridge of her nose to calm herself the other two sat off to the steps on the far side; Esmeralda sat on the arm running her fingers through her hair.

"We could always get Genie to?" he began stopping at the site of Jasmine's raised hand.

"We are not going to letting Genie solve all of our problems" She rebutted Malcolm opened his mouth to interject but stopped as Norman patted his shoulder shaking his head slowly; Aladdin shrugged wandering the steps his hands shoved deep in his pockets while his eyes wandered the room. The lights darkened as smoke poured into the room from every window; a seemingly loud fanfare began to play as Genie shot up from the center floor.

"Did you call?" he shouted flexing in different poses stopping to look to the two knights; Norman lifted Malcolm up from the hazy smoke that almost covered him. "Thank you" he whispered continuing to flex.

"Come on you don't need to do that every time!" Aladdin exclaimed pulling Genie closer to the ground.

"Fine, Fine" he licked his fingers putting out the blue candles around his feet. "So, what do you want now?" the room quickly cleared with Norman dropping Malcolm to the floor with a thud.

"Fill the Treasury" Aladdin demanded quickly; Genie scowled at the mediocre request snapping his fingers; the palace rumbled for a short second.

"How many times are you going to ask for that?" Genie sat back against his own floating throne; Jasmine gave a look of curiosity mixed with anger.

"How many times does this make it?" Genie stuck his hand out revealing six fingers along with his original four. Esmeralda gave soft scoff as she continued to comb her hair. Jasmine gave a more sinister smile as she waved the two over; after a few seconds, the four nodded Norman and Malcolm moved toward the young man. the two proceeded to left the young man off the ground trekking off toward the main gate.

"So, what are two young women to do in an empty throne room?" she emphasized the last few words as Genie took the hint disappearing in a column of smoke. Esmeralda laid back across Jasmine's legs her emerald eyes look up to the swimming pools of amber gazing back. "Perhaps" she began as Jasmine closed the distance; Esmeralda let her arms fall to the side as their lips meshed. Jasmine snaked her fingers around her lover's face lifting her up from her lap. Esmeralda smiled as she clamped her hands around Jasmines head pulling her down; both fell to the floor their giggling soon enveloped the hall.

"Genie that was really nice of you to bring her true love to her like that" Malcolm beamed patting the large deity on the back as Norman walked up the steps to join them.

"Wait are you serious that worked?" he asked in return looking between the two for their response. "I honestly just pulled at random" the two knights gave a shocked look as they moved closer. "True love is something you make, it isn't something planned in advance" Malcolm shook his head earnestly while Norman looked back toward the city streets. "But anyway, I promised to send you two home right" he stood towering over the two cracking his knuckles. The door opened behind making way for the Jasmine and Esmeralda the ground around the two swirled with smoke as the two disappeared before Genie could wave a finger.

"I hope those two have a safe trip home" Jasmine smiled looking over the city; Esmeralda and Genie looked to one another as he gave her a remorse full look.

"Yeah I'm sure their fine" He exclaimed giving the young woman a shrug; straightening into a board as Jasmine turned around.

"Well we won't keep you" Jasmine waved as she pushed the now smirking Esmeralda into the Palace doors. Genie waved as he wrapped himself in smoke vanishing with the column.

"Now that the unpleasantry's are out of the way" Jasmine walked forward swaying her hips her fingers dancing along Esmeralda's chest pushing the young woman gently up the steps the woman came to a stop as she kicked the throne Jasmine pushed Esmeralda into the seat.

"Comfy" she giggled as Jasmine sat on the arm. "I believe it is definitely a fit for you" Jasmine laid back across her lap.

I find this to be more to my liking" Jasmine bubbled as the young woman looked down; they took a few minutes to stare into each other's eyes; the side door opened up revealing a tiny man who made his way across the room oblivious to the two sitting atop the throne. "Esmeralda" Jasmine began stopping until she heard the thud of the door shutting "I love you" she sang looking up to the still motionless emeralds above. Esmeralda gave a soft smile as she brought her thumb to Jasmine's lips; she leaned forward bringing her lips close to Jasmine's ear

"And I to you" she whispered bringing her head back above Jasmine's now blushing face.


End file.
